1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive arrangements for mechanical devices and more particularly to a drive for oscillating a vertical load bearing member which may be associated with material handling equipment.
2. Prior Art
Machines, particularly those which are adapted for material handling functions, often require special drive arrangements to produce a selective pattern of movement.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,869 discloses a drive operatively connected to a cylindrical-shaped parts accumulator. This drive lifts and lowers the accumulator while at the same time reciprocates such about its vertical axis.
Another example of a specialized type drive is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 903,951. This drive includes a source of rotary power operatively connected to a cam assembly having an eccentrically offset bearing. The bearing interacts with spaced guide plates which in turn are connected to a drum carried by a set of triangular spaced supports.